Small intestinal adaptation after resection in the neonate is essential to transition from total parenteral nutrition dependence to use of the gastrointestinal tract for all nutritional needs. The current study is assessing the potential benefit of fiber on fecal water, carbohydrate, fat and energy loss in neonates during the adaptive process after small intestinal resection.